User blog:KeithCornell/Turret Changes
Turrets have an underrated impact on the game. They are effectively the things who dictate game flow the most: the more powerful and sturdy they are, the slower the game becomes, especially early game; and the exact same way, the weaker they are, the faster the game goes. In their current state, turrets make the game feel long during the laning phase, but in the later stages of the game, champions are so strong enough they take a victory off of a single mid-lane push after a teamfight victory, even through 3 layers of turrets if they are there. Strangely enough (or not), Riot refrains as much as they can from touching turrets at all, and whenever they do it's on the list of the biggest changes. This is a tell about the massive impact they actually have on the game... at least the outer turrets, because the deeper turrets consistently fail to look as intimidating. And I have a rather simple solution to make players think twice before diving turrets, without drastically powering them up, of course... except the base turrets. Those ones need a serious buff. |-|Changes= ; All Turrets: * Health decreased to 3000 from | }}. * Armor and magic resistance decreased to 0 from 40. ** Armor and magic resistance bonuses removed. * Sight range increased to 1400 from 1095. * Fortification: Removed. * Penetrating Bullets: ** Armor penetration increased to 50% from 30. ** Now also ignores 50% of damage reduction from champions. ** Warming Up removed. ** Now shreds 20% of champions' armor every hit, up to 100% at 5 hits. * Reinforced Armor: ** Damage reduction decreased to 50% from %. * Warden's Eye: ** True sight range decreased to 775 from 1000. ; Outer Turrets: * Now acquires its next target immediately after firing a shot that would be fatal against a minion. (Issues the appropriate warning to champions earlier than on live, but players have the same amount of time between the warning and the first turret shot coming their way.) * Attack damage decreased to 125 from 152. ** Attack damage bonus modified to +5 every minute from 2:00, up to +35 (160) attack damage at 8:00, from +4 at 0:30 and every minute after that, up to +28 (180) attack damage at 6:30. * Attack speed increased to from . ; Inner Turrets: * Now can attack up to two different targets separately. * Attack damage decreased to 150 from 170. ** Attack damage bonus modified to +5 every minute from 10:00, up to +80 (230) attack damage at 25:00, from +4 at 8:00 and every minute after that, up to +80 (250) attack damage at 27:00. * Attack speed increased to from . ; Inhibitor Turrets * Now can attack up to three different targets separately. * Attack damage increased to 200 from 170. ** Attack damage bonus modified to +5 every minute from 10:00, up to +125 (325) attack damage at 34:00, from +4 at 8:00 and every minute after that, up to +120 (290) attack damage at 37:00. * Attack speed increased to from . ; Nexus Turrets * Now does not properly attack enemy minions, but deals 350 physical damage every second to all enemy minions in range. * Now can attack up to five enemy champions separately. Still only attacks enemy champions if they take aggro if minions are nearby. * Attack damage increased to 350 from 150. * Attack speed increased to from . ** Does not gain any extra attack damage as time goes on. |-|Changelog= 2 per minute from 2:00 up to 50 at 11:00|Outer Turrets}}| 2 per minute from 10:00 up to 100 at 29:00|Inner Turrets}}| 5 per minute from 10:00 up to 200 at 34:00|Inhibitor Turrets}}| 5 per minute from 10:00 up to 200 at 34:00|Nexus Turrets}}}}. }} So tell me what you think! Do you think turrets will become too hot to handle? Do you think the changes are confusing? Is my idea any good at all? Let me know in the comments below! Category:Blog posts